Why girls shouldn't spy on boys
by The demon duo
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku are taking a bath when Kagome and Sango take to spying on them. They decide to make a show out of it. YAOI! But while they say it's a game, they feel more then they let on to the other... If you don't like Yaoi boyxboy don't read it.


Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku are taking a bath when Kagome and Sango take to spying on them. They decide to make a show out of it. YAOI!! But while they say it's a game, they feel more then they let on to the otehr... If you don't like Yaoi (boyxboy) dont read it. you've been warned. Flames will be redirected to hell.

Dedicated to ashes, whose story gave me the idea for this thing.

Plot, intro, extro and commands: Komiyan

PWANP (Porn With Almost No Plot) and style sync: Dark Mousy 13

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Why girls should spy on boys **

Kagome and Sango walked back to camp together, their hair still wet from their recent bath in the nearby hot springs. When they entered the camp, they saw that neither of the boys was around."Oh no, they weren't spying on us again, were they?"Kagome asked, voice filled with anger. "Well Miroku maybe... Inuyasha wouldn't dare to... not anymore..." The girls grinned to themselves.

RUSTLE.

"What was that?" It had sounded like a great beast was moving away from the camp, crushing the bushes on its way. Without hesistation Sango grabbed her boomerang and threw it at the sound. This earned her two strangled cries of pain. "What?"

The two gorls sped over, only to find the two boys in a very... interesting position on the ground. "Umm... what are you guys doing?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha turned beet red. "Feh, none of your damn business! Piss off!" Miroku sighed. "You know, I think I must agree with Inuyasha for once... and you two call US letches?" "You ARE letches." "What were you two doing anyway?" Sango asked curiously. Miroku sighed again. "Well, it's a natural phenomenon. It's called 'peeing'." He answered as happily as a person sitting on the ground with his hands on his crotch and a desperate need for a bathroom can be.

Inuyasha blushed. "Miroku... get them away..." He hissed. "I can't hold it..." Miroku flinched. "Soooooooooooooo... are you two just going to stand around there all day or a re you going to return to camp and spare us all the embarrassment?" "Please leave..." Inuyasha pleaded, squeezing his legs together (A/N: They were sitting on the ground, due to heavy head-boomerang impact). Sango and Kagome made to leave. Not fast enough.

Inuyasha cursed, jumped up and ran. Miroku followed his example, leaving the girls behind, completely stupefied. When they returned to camp, they had to wait for the guys to get back. After two minutes or so, they came back, and got their stuff for going to the hot spring. They carefully avoided eye contact with the girls, and left as soon as they could. Before they were out of sight however, Inuyasha turned around and gave the girls a pointed look. "And don't you DARE spy on us!" He said, then he and Miroku disappeared into the forest. The girls eyed eachother, and grinned mischievously. "Five minutes?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked to the spring, enjoying the silence and eachothers' silent company. After a two minute walk, they arrived at their destination; the Onsen. After checking if no one was near, the boys shed their clothing and quickly got into the hot water. For a while they just sat there, saying nothing, doing nothing, just enjoying the water. They Inuyasha sniffed, and flinched. 'Miroku, the girls are here. They're spying, in those bushes right behind us." He whispered. Miroku didn't move, and whispered back: "The nerve! Want to make them go away?" "How?" "Revenge." "Wha-that? Oh man... are you serious?" "Yes, I am, We don't have to if you dont want to, but it'll work, I'm sure of that." "...do we have to go all the way?" "I think they wouldn't fall for it if we wouldn't. But don't worry, it's actually quite enjoyable." "Are you sure?" "Yes... trust me..." "...okay then. but..." Inuyasha fidgeted. "Could you... manage to keep my lower half out of sight?" "Oh, I'll be able to, you watch " Miroku promised. 'It'll be otherwise occupied...' he thought, and chuckled. "'ll take the lead, you just follow, okay?" Inuyasha nodded. Miroku smiled at the nervous Hanyou, then leaned in and kissed him. (A/N: It's Dark mousy's game from here...)

While their tongues battled for dominance, Miroku's hands roamed over Inuyasha's body and tweaked his nipples, to which the Hanyou responded with a low moan. Miroku grinned into the kiss and carressed the boy's body lower, until Inuyasha surrendered completely. Then his hands disappeared under the water, to Inuyasha's hips. Inuyasha felt he was becoming painfully hard, and knowing that the girls were watching made it even worse. "Mmmmm... Miroku!" He moaned. The other man smirked, and deepened the kiss.

The girls had arrived at their bush right after the boys got into the water, and they noticed that the guys could actually sit still for longer than a minute. Suddenly, inuyasha twitched, his long silver hair moving a little. Miroku smiled. Then, out of the blue, they kissed. The kiss looked really passionate, and miroku's hands started to roam all over Inuyasha's body. A soft moan came from the silver haired boy, and Miroku seemed to know this sign, because he let his hands travel lower, under the water. "Mmmmm... Miroku!" Inuyasha moaned, and the girls blushed deep crimson. But they weren't sure if this was just an act or reality... There was only one way to find out. "If they go all the way..." Kagome whispered. "We'll be damned."Sango finished the sentence. They continued to watch...

Miroku decided to go a bit further now, and started to kiss a trail down to the waterline, leaving a small hickey in Inuyasha's neck. "Inuyasha... i'm going to lift you out of the water... I can't reach you..." He mumbled, Inuyasha moaned in response, and Miroky lifted him up and set him down on the edge of the onsen, legs still in the water and back to Kagome and Sango. Then he stood up, giving the girls and extremely good look at his own erection, then started tormenting the Hanyou again.

He stroked the boy's inner thighs, and slowly worked his way up to the boy's sac. This caused Inuyasha to moan loudly and throw his head back. His eyes were cramped shut, and his face twisted because of the extreme pleasure.

Miroku had now lowered his head and started licking Inuyasha's balls, working his way up to the shaft. "Mmmh... Miroku... aah! nnnghh..." Inuyasha moaned again. Miroku smirked. "Do you want me to continue?" "yes... please! ah..." The Hanyou moaned and arched his back as Miroku took his dick in his mouth and started sucking, switching that with licking they boy's cock as if it was a lollypop. The monk was very skilled, and Inuyasha's moans grew harder and lustier...

The girls were half stonified with shock. Who would have thought that loud-mouthed Inuyasha would be so innocent, yet so passionate while he was having sex?

Inuyasha pantedm and moaned, his body shook. "Nngh... Miroku... I'm gonnna cummmmm... If you continue like this!" Miroku laughed softly, the vibrations causing inuyasha to gasp sharply and sending chills up the Hanyou's spine. "I know. But it's okay, you can cum if you want to..."

That said, Miroku removed his mouth from the boy's shaft to kiss him, and meanwhile rubbed they boy's ass-cheeks, fully aware that the girls would see him doing that. He lifted the surprised Hanyou completely out of the water, and leaned him with his back on a rock, shielding him from view with his own body. Then he licked his fingers, and while inserting a finger in the boy's ass, he started sicking his cock again. It took a few thrusts and a second finger, but then he hit the spot: Inuyasha's prostate. "Nnngh! Miroku!" Inuyasha moaned as Miroku hit his prostate over and over again. "I- I'm gonna... uuhhnn!" witha low grunt, Inuyasha came in Miroku's mouth. Miroku swallowed and kept sucking, while inserting a third finger.

The girls were beet red, and a puddle of blood had collected at their feet, caused by a few monster nosebleeds. Miroku did... Inuyasha had just... "We should give them some privacy..." Sango whispered. "yeah, I think we-" The an extremely loud moan disrupted the forest's peace, and the girls spun around to see hte following scene...

Miroku had decided he'd stretched the Hanyou enough. "Inuyasha... I'm going to put it in..." "No!" Miroku flinched, was Inuyasha going to crawl back? "In the water... do it in the water!" Miroku smiled, carried the boy into the water, and positioned himself at Inuyasha's entrance. "Are you ready?" He whispered in the Hanyou's ear, sending shivers up his spine. "mmmmm!" Miroku took that as a yes, and burried himself hilt-deep in Inuyasha with one swift movement, causing inuyasha to let out an especially loud cry. "Wait... don't move..." The whisper was hoarse, and a single tear escaped Inuyasha's eye. They both panted hard, Inuyasha because he had to get used to the felleing, and Miroku because he had to restrain himself. Inuyasha was so tight and hot... Sweat beaded down his forehead. He wouldn't be able to hold still much linger, but he dind't want ot hurt Inuyasha... "nngh... Inuyasha... I can't hold iiiiiiiit...mmmmmuch longer..." Miroku moaned, and gritted his teeth. He used all his willpower to restrain his urges.

The girls simultaneously gasped, they hadn't heard anything like this from Miroku before. "They're ... not acting? This is real?" Kagome whispered to Sango. "It looks like it... Inuyasha wouldn't go this far for just revenge." "Let's go back now... leave them some privacy..." "Okay..." The girls wiped the blood off of their noses, but before they could leave...

"Nnngh... aah! Miroku!" Inuyasha moaned. "Sorry..." Miroku breathed, carressing Inuyasha and trying to comfort the boy. "It's okay... please... move..." "S-sure?" "Yeah... please-aaaah!" Inuyasha begged, as he bucked his hips upwards. Miroku's control broke. His hands roamed all over Inuyasha's body and he jacked the boy off, as he finally moved his hips to grind himself into the boy's body. He let out a stiffled groan as he sped up, kissing the hanyou for good measure.

The girls were nailed to their spot. Two hot guys having sex, what girl wouldn't enjoy that? "That's so sexy..."Kagome whispered as she looked at the boys. Inuyasha moaned, writhed and begged below Miroku, whose brows were furrowed in concentration. "They look so passionate..."Sango whispered back. "this can't be play... It really can't be."

Inuyasha moaned loudly, this felt so good! But... it was just a game. An act. Miroku didn't like Inuyasha as Inuyasha liked him. THey would never do this again. He felt tears well up in his eyes.

Miroku closed his eyes to block the image of the beautiful boy underneath him out of his mind. He'd never get a chance to do this again. Loving Inuysha was an illusion, he always told himself that. The boy didn't love him back. This was just an act.

"Mmm... Miroku... I'mmmm nearly there... aanngh!" Inuyasha moaned desperately. "Okay..." Miroku groaned, and sped up some more, hitting Inuyasha's prostate repeatedly. Inuyasha screamed, his vision turned white with flashing stars, and he came. Miroku growled and bit his lip. When Inuyasha came, he'd screamed Miroku's name... With that thought in mind he came, and burried himself hilt-deep in the Hanyou. "Inuyasha!!!! Aaah-mmmm..."

(A/N: It's komiyan again ) The girls were completely speechless. There they were, both over sixteen, yet still virginal, and they had just spied on their best friends havind sex with eachother! Ashamed of themselves, they fled the scene.

"They're... gone..." Inuyasha panted. Miroku grinned. "good. W chased them away effectively then, huh?" Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah..." "the act worked..." The sentence hung in the air, and Inuyasha's face hardened.

Miroku pulled out and placed Inuyasha against his chest. Inuyasha didn't dare look at Miroku, bbut... he needed to know. "Miroku...was this relay all an act to you?" He asked softly, so softly that Miroku could have chosen to ignore the remark, had he wanted to.

He didn't want to.

"Inuyasha... what do you mean?" "THIS! All this, was it just an act?" "Ehm..." 'Crap!' Miroku thought. ' He's figered out that I realy like him, and now he's going to tell me off...' "Inuyasha, I-"

"I-I don't want it to be!"Inuyasha yelled, and Miroku felt that his shoulders were shaking. "I don't want it to be an act! I like you Miroku, I've liked you for so long now... please tell me it wasn't just an act... I don't wanna hide anymore, I want to be with you!"

Miroku was speechless for a moment, as Inuyasha started sobbing uncontrolable. Then he smiled, and wrapped his arms around Inuyasha. "Inuyasha... I'm not that good at acting... I love you..."

The hanyou turned his face to Miroku, but saw no lies in his eyes. Miroku smiled warmly at him, tears in his own eyes.

Then they kissed.

When they had washed themselves and dried off, they got dressed and started back for the camp, hand in hand. "What are we going to do now? The girls saw all that..." Inuyasha said softly, and blushed. Miroku smirked. "The real acting starts now. We act normal, but we'll give some 'hints' at what we just did. They'll be watching us close for signs and such, so pull of a good act. Let's see if we can crack those two..."

As soon as the camp came into sight, they reluctantly let go of eachothers' hands, and strolled into the cicle of light as they would usually have done. The only dofference being that there was silence. Usually the girls would be yelling at them for being late, handing out food, or Kagome would 'osuwari' Inuyasha. But today, there was none of that. Both of the girls avoided eye contact, and they handed out the food in complete silence. Miroku grinned, and winked at Inuyasha, who nodded slightly to show that he'd understood.

It was time to get this show on the road.

"Oh man, I'm STARVING!" Miroku said, leaning back sexily and flexing his muscles. "Milk just isn't enough to live on... Don't you agree, Inuyasha?"

The girls flinched.

Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah, I totally agree. And man, does my ass hurt..." The girls blushed deep crimson. "Must be because I fell on that branch earlier... it was really big... and hard..." The girls' faces now resembled over-ripe tomatoes, and the boys grinned at eachother. "What are you two blushing about?" Miroku asked innnocently. "Yeah... what did we do?"

The faces of the girls were just priceless.

To be continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N at the end...

We'd like to thank some people here... first of all eachother, this was a lot of fun!

Then a dedication in name of komiyan,to charlotte-chan and rian-chan

And in the name of DarkMOusy13, to wildflower, his bf, and his sis, wild rose.

see ya leter with chapter 2!


End file.
